When the Infected Came
When the Infected Came By BountyH. Table Of Contents Chapter 1: Coming Home Chapter 2: Something has Changed Chapter 3: Killing isn’t easy when they are in Swarms Chapter 4: Losing all Hope Chapter 5: Hope far Away Chapter 6: Getting Through Chapter 7: Safe and Secure Refuge at last Chapter 1: Coming Home I was on my to fight another war in Afghanistan when I heard there was a dispatch team from Louisiana was to go home. “Why are we going home, Base?” “We are going home because there has been a plague spread over the state of Louisiana, Dempsey! They think it will stop there but they are not sure Dempsey. We are going to a Mississippi airport.” “Thank you base.” “ Your Welcome roach.” “Did anyone else know about this?” “No sir Dempsey! About five men shouted. The thing I hated about being in the army was that everyone shouts. In about two days I will get to see my wife and kids. *** “Everybody we’re almost in New Orleans. Please get ready.” In five minutes we were at the airport. All right, Roach, Seal, and Wire. See you in 3 months. Before you go, I heard you might need some guns, so here are some guns. He handed all of us a MP7 and 5 clips of ammo and said, “ Don’ let me hear you using those guns on anybody innocent. Be careful and hope everyone feels better. Goodbye.” As I got out of the airplane I noticed a lot of people were at the airport, and a lot looked sick. What is everyone doing here? Before we departed we all hoped to see each other again and hope everyone felt better. Then we left. As I went out to the parking garage I saw a taxi car there. “Right on schedule.” I said. I looked inside the car and noticed a man with a hospital paper mask. I opened the car and said, “Louisiana, New Orleans please.” “You’re going into that mess sir? Well I’ll try my best. After I drop you off in New Orleans, I’m getting the heck out of Louisiana and Mississippi and heading to Washington DC, they say that is the place where there is a cure. That is why everybody is at the airport. They want to get the cure, or what they think is a cure.” “What do you mean?” “Well people have been dying and… coming back to life. Alright lets go.” The car roared to life and we started moving. “Ok, so why and how is everyone sick?” “All I heard were that people caught a virus, died, and came back to life.” “How do you know this?” “It happened to my wife, I was forced to shoot her.” “I’m so sorry, but why did you have to shoot her?” “Because she was puking blood before she died and then she died. She came back to life in about 5 minutes. She started chasing me and tried to bite me. One thing is don’t let them bite you, that’s how they spread the disease. Plus when you are shooting them, shoot them in the head.” Ok.” About 1 hour later we arrived in New Orleans. “Alright get out quick and I hope you have guns.” “Wait, this is the border.” “Yea well, any further and the undead will kill us both.” “I’ll keep us both safe if you drive me further.” I showed him my MP7. “Hmm, do you have any more guns?” “3 handguns, 1 shotgun, and this MP7.” “How many clips do you have, sir?” “Dempsey, it is Dempsey and I have 20 clips for the handguns, 80 shells for my shotgun and 5 clips for my MP7.” “I’ve got more food at my house and more guns and armored cars at home.” “What kind of guns?” “Sniper rifles, shotguns, sub-machine guns, handguns and the Hummer has a turret on top.” “What kind of cars, sir Dempsey?” “One Hummer and a Chenowth Scorpion Desert Patrol Vehicle.” “Hmm I guess we could reconsider, what is your address?” 234 Bullrun Lane. “Ok, lets go then.” We drove for about 10 minutes with those things coming after us. Some limped, and some ran. “How can they run?” “They can run, just because the human died, the body didn’t.” “Ok.” “Here we are!” I yelled, a little bit to loud. Those things started walking to us. We’ve got about two minute before they come. Grab your stuff and lets get in.” We ran to the door but it was locked. “Why is the door locked Dempsey?” “I left a key in the umbrella. Here!” I grabbed the key and tried to open the door. “Um Dempsey, give me a gun, they’re getting pretty close.” “My back pocket.” “Ok.” Bang, bang, bang. “Headshots!” “Alright the door is open! Come on.” We ran inside and locked the door. “Alright we need to get boards for the house, and look through it. Dempsey you hold the door and I’ll check the house!” “I know the house, I’ll check it, and you hold the door.” I grabbed my pistol and searched the house but nothing was there. “All clear but let me get some wood.” I ran into my garage, but kept my guard up. I found some wood, hammers, and nails and returned to the front door. “Alright, lets patch up these doors and windows. It took us about one hour, but we boarded all the doors and windows. Plus we ate, and got ammo and guns. “What do you call these dead people?” “I call them infected, Roach.” “So now what happens taxi man?” “My name is Dave, and we wait here until they leave, other than that I don’t know but something has changed in this crazy world we live in. Chapter 2: Something has Changed The next day about half of the zombies were gone. Still, there were some waiting to ambush. We decided to look up stairs and open all the doors. When we went to the upstairs bathroom there was some noise and blood on the ground, plus the door was locked. “Hello?” Then there was banging on the door. “Hey Dempsey, let’s board up this door just in case if there is an infected and it breaks out.” “No, let’s see what is inside.” “Are you crazy, that’s a suicide mission!” “Fine lets break a little peek hole so we can see what is inside.” We broke part of the door and saw two infected. “Hey Dave they look like,” bang, bang, bang! “What?” “That was my wife and one of my kids you just killed. You jerk!” I ran to my bedroom and started crying. The crying seemed to help the pain. I then started drifting to sleep and stopped crying. When I woke up I smelled something good. I walked downstairs and saw that Dave was making spaghetti and meatballs. “Dave, how long have I been out?” “You’ve been asleep for about 3 hours. I cleaned our guns, made sure each gun had bullets in it and got some sharp knives out just in case. Come and eat, you must be hungry.” “We got bowls and sat down at the dinner table. We said grace and started eating in silence. Dave finally talked and said, “I’m sorry man, I didn’t know. You said one of your kids, where is the other one?” “I don’t know, but we should try to find him.” “Again, I’m really sorry Dempsey.” “Its… ok, but not really. When I saw them joy filled my heart, but when I saw they were infected, my heart filled with despair. When I saw you shoot them my heart filled with anger but I knew it was the right thing to do to survive. It just hurt to see them leave. The last time I had got to see them… human was 2 months ago when I left. I told my children that I would see them in about 3 months and that everything would be ok. Looks like it was sooner and they weren’t ok.” “You don’t know that, there still might be one of your kids is a survivor. I don’t know, but we’ll search after we eat. After dinner we looked upstairs for my son. “So what kind of kids do you have? How old are they?” “I have one girl and one son. The girl is 8 years old. The boy is 10. You shot my daughter, so my son must be hiding somewhere.” We looked everywhere, in his room, in the bathroom, in the garage, but he wasn’t there. I decided he wasn’t there at the house, until I heard some noise in my bedroom. I heard a soft humming in the closet. “Hello, Kyle, are you in there?” “Daddy Dempsey, is that you?” “Yea it’s me.” “What is the secret password then?” “If anyone messes with a child of Dempsey, they're going to get a taste of me with my gun and knife.” “Daddy!” He opened the closet and ran to me. I picked him up. “What happened Kyle?” “Mom and Sadie got bitten and turned into zombies.” “So is that what they call them?” “Yea dad, glad you got that zombie survival book.” “Wait, we have a survival book?” “Yea, but dad did you get bitten?” “No Kyle, I’m to fast and tough for them to bite me.” “Dad, don’t try to be tough, this is real, and it’s serious.” “Wow, Kyle you’ve changed.” “Well yea, I had to lock mom and Sadie in the bathroom using a nail gun to keep the door closed. It doesn’t get any more serious than that. Then I ran to your bedroom and hid in the closet where there is so much stuff, only small things can get in there. Remember that place, where I had to get your jacket.” “Oh yeah, well good job. I need to show you someone that took me here. I walked down stairs with my son and introduced my son to Dave. “So you are a taxi driver and drove my dad to our house. Thanks. No one is bitten right?” “I’m not, Dave are you?” “Nope, are you Kyle?” “No, but I do have a book that could help us.” “What is that?” “Zombie survival guide. It tells about zombies, their weakness and how to kill them.” “Then it looks like we’ve got some reading to do. I read the book in about two hours, Dave read it in about three hours and Kyle had already read it. We moved some of our guns to the upstairs room with a window. I sniped about 10 infected, but with a silencer. That helped keep the population of infected down. I taught Kyle how to shoot with a pistol. I took him to the window and let him shoot an infected, but with a silencer. One day when I took him to shoot an infected, the silencer was not on and it made a loud sound. In less than two hours, over a 100 infected came. “Dang it, we should’ve checked before we shot.” “Dad, I think they see us! Can you throw some frags?” “Yea, I can. Step back!” I unclipped three frags and threw them out the window, but more just kept coming. This isn’t going to be easy because they are swarms.” Chapter 3: Killing isn’t easy when they are in Swarms Another hour passed and over 300 infected had come. They started breaking the windows, trying to take down boards and open doors. Some were even banging in the garage. “What do we do now dad? We can’t fight them off because they’re in swarms. We’ll waste all our ammo.” “Should we wait it out like Dave and I did last night?” “I don’t know dad.” “Lets get Dave, ok Kyle. Lets see what he thinks we should do.” We ran downstairs to find out that there were some bodies on the floor. “Infected get in Dave?” “Yea, we need to get out of here!” We grabbed all of our guns, ammo, some food and a few walkie-talkies while I defend against the infected. We ran into the garage. Dave and Kyle got into the Chenowth Scorpion Desert Patrol Vehicle while I busted the passenger’s window of the Hummer. I jumped in the Hummer, turned it on with the noise going and we decided to meet at a Burger king about a mile up the road. As we left, I said goodbye to my son, maybe being the last time I ever see him. We busted down the door and started driving. *** When I led the infected my way, I later made a U-turn and cut the alarm. When I arrived at the Burger King, we ate and got on the road again. We left the Chenowth Scorpion Desert Patrol Vehicle and Dave rode on the turret part of the Hummer while Kyle sat in the back seat shooting the infected with a pistol. We shot and rammed our way through the infected. We went to the same street but a different house. We didn’t want to use the same house because the infected might still be there. We broke a window, put Kyle in the house and he unlocked the door. The good thing was that it had an upstairs and wood was everywhere in the house. Solid wood planks were just lying in there as if they knew we were going to come. Then we put them over the windows and doors. Category:Stories Category:Bountyhunter7714